


Twas born of borndom

by Nobodystentacle



Category: Horror - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodystentacle/pseuds/Nobodystentacle
Summary: Just some bullsnarky i made up waiting for buses and stuff





	

TWAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT

 

 

when all threw the townhouse complex the children were sleeping.

 

But alas the ever entitled adults where awake, the tterrable dog owner, the lady of many spawn, the strata head, and the sexist couple all flitted about, there nights had just begun, but not as they thought.....

 

 

 

 

The alarm beeped 10

The teacup something was alerted

The barking began

The strata head turned a blind eye. "Nothing new" she gritted out.

The baby awoke  
As the 5 year old died of thirst  
As the 16 yearold found there speaker  
As the 8 year old feared the monster under the bed  
As the 13 yearold lay awake thinking  
As the 14 yearold looked under the bed

 

The couple sneared "our kids would never disrupt the neibours"

As there eldest snuck out

The microwave flashed 11

Then there was a flash

And a boom

 

And a child gone

 

The dogs woke the neiobors  
The children all began to cry  
All but one  
Strata head bolted out the door  
The couple strolled out  
The dogs escaped to the alley way as the owner contimplated leaving the warm doorway

Then another sound  
This one much less familiar  
A screaching ungulating wail almost

And the smallest dog was gone  
No one knew  
Knew the mistake they had made  
What they had awoken

Then movment  
In the 8 yearolds bed  
But it wasent the child  
The child was gone  
The reithing mass grew  
The 14 yearold was already outside  
Pleading for someoen to help  
But they were to busy staring  
Petrified  
Of  
The hole  
The hole that had just swallowed a dog  
That gurgled and spit  
Consuming the couples home

 

The mass began to hobble down the stairs  
Out the door  
Then there was nothing but screams  
And the residents had to make a choice

The hole  
Or  
The unjulating flesh


End file.
